


Come  on Lucifer !

by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe - Freeform, Detective, F/M, Full, Lucifer - Freeform, amour, drame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo/pseuds/oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Hello, here is a short text about Lucifer in English. Well, I am not a pro of English, because I am basic French. Good reading!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 3





	Come  on Lucifer !

"Lucifer? "  
"Yes, détective?"  
"You're awfully quiet!"  
"I'm fine. Don't be so worried!"  
"That's it!" she growls in a breath, "What's the matter?"  
"There's nothing Lucifer at all!" she said.  
"Yes, there is something! Come on!"  
"All right, I'm worried about you, Lieutenant... "  
Chloe raises her left eyebrow and turns her head towards the devil who smiles at her.  
"Are you worried about me or your image? Lucifer?"  
"For you, of course!" he said in a short breath.  
"Well, come on! Lucifer" she said, tapping him on his left shoulder.  
"Clip clap, Lieutenant!" said the devil in an amused grin.  
"Clip clap?" she repeated, "Are you all right?"  
"Affirmative," he replied, walking beside her.  
The blonde looks up to the sky and follows Lucifer as he walks (...)

THE END (...)

**Author's Note:**

> The End !


End file.
